Dilema
by Utakata Tsukai
Summary: Sakura tinha fugido de um noivado forçado quando se deparou com um enigmático Samurai. Ele era frio, distante e misterioso. Sempre que ela se aproximava para abraça-lo, Sasuke dava um jeito de esquivar-se. Talvez aquilo parecesse desprezo, mas Sakura jamais entenderia o seu dilema interior. Estaria ele preparado para contar o segredo amaldiçoado de seu clã? Fanfic Sasusaku
1. Prólogo

**Notas iniciais:**

_Essa fanfic é mais uma parceria de Mizuhina (autora) com Utakata badboy/Tsukai (coautoria). A fanfic se passa num universo alternativo, abordando samurais e tengus com inspiração nos animes Fruit basket e Gintama. Inspiração, não é cópia, então não esperem nenhum dos dois animes versão Naruto. Mizuhina é responsável pela narração em terceira pessoa e visão geral da fic, enquanto Utakata é responsável pelo ponto de vista do Sasuke. Para quem quiser conhecer como funciona nosso trabalho em parceria recomendamos que leiam nossa fanfic The Kill. ^^_

_Esperamos que gostem. Essa fic é um presente pra uma leitora muito querida. _

_Prólogo escrito por Mizuhina. (_ ~mizuhina )

* * *

.

**Prólogo.**

.

.

Uma nevasca quase infernal caia violentamente, as pegadas eram deixadas para trás e se apagavam como se nunca tivessem existido. No meio daquele branco interminável, apenas um tom rosado se movendo incessantemente se destacava, embora de noite não fosse possível distinguir muita coisa. As lágrimas se congelavam na face alva da bela donzela, que a pouco, tinha escapado de uma cerimônia importante.

Vencida pelo frio, o corpo dela tremia sentindo como se facas cortassem sua pele. O vento estava muito forte, daquele jeito não seria possível seguir mais, e na verdade não faria diferença, pois não teria lugar para onde ir. Ela pendeu para trás e caiu no meio da neve com o corpo cansado, dolorido. Provavelmente acabaria morrendo naquele deserto gelado no qual se encontrava, mas preferia a morte a viver sob aquelas circunstâncias que a obrigaram a fugir. Preferia uma morte dolorosa a ter que se vender em troca de um ou dois privilégios. Aquela não era a atitude correta para uma mulher, mas naquela altura aquilo já não importava.

– Desonra para seu pai... Desonra para sua casa. – Ela sussurrou com os lábios trêmulos enquanto olhava para o céu. Não era possível distinguir nada além de nuvens. –Desonra seria se eu traísse a mim mesma. Jamais aceitarei isso...

Aos poucos os pensamentos começavam a escapar, o corpo dormente já não se movia. Ela sentia tudo se apagar, ser envolto na escuridão. Piscou os olhos verdes algumas vezes, era impossível mantê-los abertos. Uma ultima visão lhe foi contemplada, uma figura alta com olhos vermelhos como sangue, cabelos negros como a escuridão. Aquela imagem desmanchou-se em segundos. O mundo se distorcia como um mero sonho.

– Seria você a face da morte? Não importa mais... – Ela sussurrou finalmente entregando-se a inconsciência. Queria apenas dormir em paz.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas finais:** _Esperamos que gostem. ^^_

_O próximo capítulo sai hoje a noite ou amanhã. :)_

_OBS: Está fanfic também será postada no Nyah fanfiction e no socialspirit. _


	2. Compaixão

**Notas iniciais:** Aqui é o Utakata. Cara, eu fiz este capítulo umas três vezes. Tive que pensar e repensar muitas vezes sobre como ser um samurai decadente. Um pouco amaldiçoado. Não foi fácil. E... Tive que fazer bastante pesquisa, a principal delas sobre o Bushido (Caminho do guerreiro). Como a fic é um "universo alternativo" ela é apenas inspirada em algumas leis, mas não é uma cópia fiel. De qualquer modo, eu espero poder passar pra vocês tantas coisas como as que eu aprendi, mesmo se tratando de uma ficção. Boa leitura a todos.

* * *

.

**Compaixão (仁)**

**.**

_"Um samurai ajuda os outros homens em cada oportunidade. Caso uma não surja ele faz_

_todo o esforço possível para encontrar uma solução." - As 7 Virtudes do Bushido. _

_._

.

.

Quando você escolhe um caminho a seguir, não tem exatamente a certeza de que poderá fazê-lo sem arrependimentos. Durante anos, este foi o meu dilema, não importava qual fosse a melhor opção, o resultado seria o mesmo. No entanto um verdadeiro guerreiro deve confiar nas próprias escolhas.

Eu sabia que a caminhada seria árdua e cheia de espinhos. Tinha a plena consciência de que não poderia voltar atrás e que a minha jornada terminaria apenas com a morte.

Meus olhos vermelhos que podiam enxergar além de qualquer coisa, as asas negras, a aparência temida pelas pessoas. Esta forma a qual assumi... Esse ser que me tornei. _O odeio_.

Como odiava aquela maldição... Droga!

Como odiava o que me tornei. Um monstro... Amaldiçoado em meu clã.

Essa era uma das razões para o meu desvio de conduta, eu sabia perfeitamente que minha escolha acarretaria consequências graves no futuro. De algum modo, isso não me importava. Não pedi por aquela condição, ao menos a jornada que escolhi trilhar era feita por minha própria vontade. Ninguém que realmente entendesse minha dor poderia compreender. Eu era o senhor e meus próprios passos.

* * *

Praticar a compaixão é um ato sábio e daquela vez não seria diferente. Eu retornava de uma missão quando pensei ter visto um invasor a alguns metros a frente, mas acabei me deparando com corpo caído na neve .

Ainda me lembro que aquele dia estava frio... Terrivelmente frio...

Imediatamente por extinto desembainhei minha _Katana_, preparando-me para contra-atacar caso fosse um inimigo, mas logo percebi que se tratava de uma pessoa indefesa. Seria contra o código atacar um inocente, ainda mais se tratando de uma mulher. Samurais devem praticar a compaixão e fazer prevalecer à justiça. E ainda que eu fosse um_ ronin_ estas regras ainda valiam para mim.

Aqueles cabelos róseos eram exóticos, os olhos eram verdes e brilhantes. Ela usava um traje cerimonial, provavelmente de um casamento. Pude notar a visão dela sobre mim... Palavras pesadas saíram de seus lábios finos.

– Seria você a face da morte? Não importa mais... – Sussurrou finalmente entregando-se a inconsciência.

A face da morte? Eu já perdi a conta de quantas vidas tomei com esta espada banhada de sangue, sim, inocente garota. Talvez estivesse certa. Talvez esta fosse minha única face.

Eu poderia abandoná-la ali e seguir meu caminho como se nunca a tivesse encontrado, mas algo em meu interior gritava para resgatá-la. Eu não era exatamente um modelo a ser seguido, não passava de um guerreiro decadente, mas meus extintos não paravam de me lembrar por um momento quem no fundo eu era. Um conflito entre o meu egoismo irracional de besta e minha consciência de samurai foi travado.

Um erro. Um enorme erro. Era tarde...

Ela já repousava em meus braços enquanto a carregava; seu corpo roubava meu calor aos poucos; seus olhos estavam fechados enquanto respirava ofegante. Era bela... E tinha uma feição bastante dolorosa.

* * *

Segui o caminho até em casa, não levou mais do que alguns minutos, estávamos perto da minha vila. Meu humor era péssimo, só encontrava problemas pelo caminho, mas não era hora para pensar sobre isso.

– É bastante interessante o que tem ai Sasuke. – A voz de Kakashi um senhor a qual tinha me cedido sua casa era irritante como sempre. Ele lia algo que obviamente não era bem de meu interesse. Como sempre usava um leque para cobrir a face, ninguém jamais a viu, e de qualquer modo ele também usava mascará.

– Não seja tão irritante Kakashi. – Levei a garota até um _futon_ perto da lareira. Aproveitei para me aquecer um pouco e permaneci calado.

Minha rotina era esta, eu fazia alguns trabalhos em troca de dinheiro, nada oficial. Kakashi queria que eu me tornasse seu servo, embora eu não tivesse o interesse de servir ninguém. A vida como estava bastava para mim. E embora eu seguisse os preceitos do _bushido_, a honra para mim era discutível, por isso decidi continuar como _ronin_. Um samurai sem senhor e sem honra, embora minha desgraça tivesse me atingido antes mesmo de nascer.

Há muitos anos um incidente em meu clã fez com que caíssemos em desgraça, os deuses nos amaldiçoaram e tornamo-nos temíveis criaturas feitas para o combate. Nenhum detalhe escapava aos nossos olhos, nenhum inimigo escapava a nossa espada, e na busca incessante por redenção nos perdemos. Sempre achei injusto o caminho que fora jogado na minha frente, e por isto recuei em algumas decisões. Mas este não era o maior dos problemas. Há cerca de cinco anos com a ascensão de um novo império foi estabelecida uma proibição do uso das espadas. Muitos samurais perderam suas riquezas e tornaram-se mendigos, restando à opção de serem aldeões ou servirem aos nobres.

Eu que já estive no topo me recusei às duas opções e isso me trouxe ao vilarejo da folha no país do fogo. Lugares pequenos e longe do grande império costumam não ter leis muito vigentes e este era o tipo de lugar ao qual eu pertencia. Um lugar onde pudesse liberar meu extinto e agir por conta própria.

Um lugar onde pudesse encontrar a verdadeira honra para me livrar da maldição...

– Sasuke ela está acordando. – A voz de Kakashi me despertou de repente e retornei a minha forma humana. Eu estava inerte, observando aquela fogueira. Aquilo me trazia recordações. As chamas queimando por todos os lados, consumindo em instantes cada canto... Balancei minha cabeça tentando me livrar daqueles pensamentos, o ódio costumava me tomar quando o fazia. Resolvi voltar minha atenção para a estranha.

– Onde eu estou? – Ela perguntou confusa. Será que não se lembrava de nada? Era melhor assim...

Aproximei-me a uma distância razoável para observá-la melhor. O cabelo estava desgrenhado, a pele bastante pálida e os olhos cansados. Ela espirrou algumas vezes, o corpo permanecia tremulo mesmo estando próxima a uma fogueira. Era compreensível, já tinha bastante sorte de ter saído de uma tempestade de neve apenas com um resfriado. E eu sequer fazia ideia de quanto tempo ela permaneceu caída no chão.

– Tome. Pegue isso aqui.- Kakashi serviu a ela um pouco de chá verde bem quente.

– M-muito obrigada. – Agradeceu com dificuldade e se sentou.

A estranha permaneceu calada por bastante tempo, mas a julgar por seus trajes eu podia concluir que ela estava ligada a alguém de bastante poder. As opções eram finitas e cedo ou tarde eu descobriria o que é, embora o futuro dela não me interessasse nem um pouco.

Quando olhei através da janela o céu já estava limpo, os raios solares refletiam na neve. Devia ser umas seis ou sete da manhã. Me preparei para sair novamente, embainhei minha espada na cintura prendendo-a em um cinto; vesti um casaco longo por cima de meu _Kimono_; Coloquei um chapéu de palha para proteger meus olhos, já era o suficiente.

– Onde está indo Sasuke? – Kakashi questionou olhando-me com aquele jeito de peixe morto. Ele tinha o péssimo costume de se meter em meus assuntos, mas talvez isso fosse o esperado daquele que um dia foi meu mestre antes de querer se tornar meu senhor.

– Resolver meus assuntos. – O olhar da garota que encontrei na neve me acompanhou até a porta, ela parecia curiosa a meu respeito, mas era eu quem estava cheio de dúvidas.

Quem era ela e porque estava próxima da vila?

Eu precisava descobrir, pois aquilo não fazia sentido. Konoha era um vilarejo tão abandonado e pobre que os nobres sequer davam-se o trabalho de pisar lá. Exatamente por este motivo era praticamente sem leis, ladrões atacavam os aldeões quase sempre, embora eles não tivessem muito a oferecer. E se aquela garota estava mesmo ligada à nobreza isto era um mau presságio. Seria péssimo se a pequena e "abandonada" vila tomasse a atenção do império.

Seguir o caminho na direção onde a encontrei não seria de muita ajuda uma vez que as pegadas deixadas na neve não estavam mais ali. Decidi então ir até o centro da vila buscar informações, já que as noticias corriam tão rápidas como o vento. Logo me aproximei de um artesão que vendia cestos de bambu, ele tinha muitos armazenados em sua carroça. Perguntei se tinha alguma noticia de assaltos nos arredores àquela noite e ele me disse que aquilo era impossível por causa da tempestade de neve. Como eu pensava ninguém além de mim enfrentaria aquela tempestade em sã consciência, era praticamente um suicídio. Então o que seria pior do que a morte para ela? Sua honra? Devia estar no mínimo desesperada de alguma forma e isso tornava minhas suspeitas ainda mais fortes. Isso significava problemas. Eu tinha certeza absoluta disto.

.

.

* * *

**Notas finais:** O capítulo um não tem muita informação porque não da pra entregar o mistério da fic assim de bandeja, e bem... Ele serviu mais para contar um pouco sobre o Sasuke e o contexto da fanfic. Enfim... É só o começo, espero que esteja bom. A autora dessa fic simplesmente jogou o enredo pra mim e disse "Uta-kun escreve algo ai" e não sei realmente se foi o que ela queria. Espero que seja pro meu bem. ^^

Ah, claro. Alguns esclarecimentos.

**Konoha:** Folha em japonês.

**Kimono:** Vestimenta típica usada por samurais. Também um traje comum no Japão usado bastante durante o inverno.

**Bushido**: Significa "Caminho do guerreiro" e é um código não escrito que dita todas as regras de conduta que o samurai deve seguir em sua vida.

**Katana:** É basicamente uma espada usada por samurais, eu tinha visto que as espadas de samurais são mais curvadas enquanto as ninjas são mais retas. Mas na pesquisa que fiz chamavam assim, então ta bom.

**Ronin**: É uma denominação de um samurai que não possui senhor ou um samurai que "fugiu" de algum modo.

**Proibição das espadas:** É baseado na restauração do período Meiji quando foram proibidas as espadas no Japão e os samurais tornaram-se mendigos e desempregados.

**Futon:** Seriam aqueles colchões no chão onde dormem no Japão.

Observação final: A fanfic em sua maior parte vai se passar na vila da folha que fica no país do fogo do mundo fictício, assim como em Naruto, mas diferente do original não se trata de uma vila de ninjas e sim uma vila comum.

* * *

**Respostas dos reviews.**

_**Uma FicWriter**__** :** _Obrigado pelo elogio, embora tenhamos mostrado só um prólogo. Samurais são realmente ótimos.~Utakata.

_**susan n.n /Guest¹/Guest**__**²**_: Capitulo postado ^^ ~Utakata.

**Wonderje:** Obrigado pelo review. Fico feliz que tenha gostado do prólogo da fic e espero que o meu cap 1 também esteja bom. ~Utakata.


	3. Respeito

**Notas iniciais**_**: **(Autora) Mizuhina Yo Minna como vocês estão? Meu plano era postar o mais cedo possível, só que vocês sabem como esse fim e começo de ano é corrido? Eu espero manter postagens regulares e frequentes. Desculpa pela demora. T.T_

_Mas virada de ano, mais aniversário do namorado (ontem), mas o meu (semana que vem), mais preparação pra viagem. D=_  
_Eu sou meio emotiva, e já guardo um carinho muito especial por essa fic, muito obrigada por todos os reviews e pelos 35 acompanhamentos. *-*_  
_Vou me esforçar bastante. E eu estou realmente feliz, minha one-shot tirou o primeiro lugar num concurso e eu ganhei uma saga de livros. *0*_  
_Isso me motivou bastante. Pra quem quiser ler segue o link: s/10879663/1/Até-a-próxima_

* * *

_**Respeito (**_**尊敬**_**)**_

_._

_"A vida de alguém é limitada; a honra e o respeito duram para sempre." – Miyamoto Musashi_

.

Às vezes carregar um nome poderia ser um fardo inimaginável, uma vez que a desonra se tornava o maior dos pecados. A não ser que a própria morte lavasse a alma e restaurasse a honra; aquela maldição o perseguiria para sempre.

Contudo Sasuke preferia seguir seu caminho como uma onda, um ronin que se recusava a morrer ou a matar quem julgava inocente. Se seus ancestrais eram os culpados, porque justo ele tinha de carregar tamanha responsabilidade? Jamais aceitaria.

* * *

O jovem samurai caminhava na neve gélida por entre as árvores, estava decidido a descobrir algo sobre a estranha que tinha resgatado na noite anterior.

Quando já estava nos limites do território da vila, próximo a uma estrada deserta, ele sentiu uma sensação incomoda, algo em seu extinto dizia que tinha um perigo próximo. O samurai fechou seus olhos deixando que o vento lhe indicasse a direção.

O som que chegara a seus ouvidos era algo como galhos se movendo, alguns poucos sendo quebrados. Aqueles ruídos não poderiam ser causados apenas pelo vento, tão pouco por animais. Eram muito precisos e rápidos, com uma destreza típica de humanos, mas não qualquer tipo.

– Ninjas? – Ele se perguntou constatando que aqueles também não eram movimentos de samurais, e além do mais, eles estavam muito bem camuflados. – O que ninjas fazem aqui?

Aquilo era irracional, shinobis jamais seriam atraídos até uma vila pobre e pacata como Konoha a menos que algo lhes interessasse. Ninjas eram um tipo de guerreiros bem diferente dos samurais, era como comparar gatos e cachorros, embora esta comparação fosse demasiadamente infeliz.

A linguagem popular costumava dizer que assim como cães os samurais eram leais a seus senhores, lutando sempre ao seu lado e somente por eles; enquanto que ninjas eram independentes como os felinos, serviam qualquer um que pudesse lhes dar comida ou pagar uma boa quantia sem nunca dedicar sua lealdade a ninguém. Eles executariam qualquer trabalho sujo desde que fossem bem pagos por isso. Era um fato inegável.

Atento a presença deles Sasuke acompanhou com os olhos aquela movimentação estranha. Permaneceu onde estava, assim como seu código dizia, samurais devem sempre evitar o conflito. Ainda mais os que são desnecessários.

Ele tentou se aproximar devagar, podia ouvir algumas vozes bem a frente. Parecia um rapaz conversando com uma garota. – Veja o que encontrei. São fios de cabelo rosado. Sem dúvidas é quem estamos procurando. – A voz feminina concluiu enquanto segurava fios que encontrou presos em alguns galhos secos.

– Ainda assim Karin, não acredito que ela tenha sobrevivido a uma tempestade como aquelas.

– Lorde Orochimaru não ficará contente só com isso, seu idiota. – A garota disse irritadiça. – Temos que levar informações concretas. – A fala foi acompanhada de um longo suspiro.

O rapaz que conversava com ela tinha cabelos albinos como a neve, ela percebeu ele estreitar os orbes de cor rocha para o lado. Ele jogou algumas shurikens em um tronco onde por um instante parecia ter alguém. Ao lado estava Sasuke que desviou com uma destreza incrível. Logo o rapaz responsável pelo ataque sorriu de canto e falou com ironia. – Parece que não estamos sozinhos.

Karin a kunoichi, denominação naquela época dada a ninjas mulheres, sacou logo uma kunai de seus bolsos e posicionou-a em sinal de defesa. Seus olhos vermelhos estavam alerta, ela ajeitou os óculos que usava. – Quem é você?

– Estou apenas de passagem. Vocês não são assaltantes, são? – Sasuke indagou sem movimentos bruscos, mas a qualquer sinal estaria pronto para desembainhar sua espada. – Não tenho a menor intenção de lutar, mas se esse for o caso...

– Não somos assaltantes. – O rapaz respondeu mostrando um sorriso desafiador, um dos dentes era pontiagudo. Ele também portada uma enorme espada nas costas. – Você por acaso não teria visto uma mulher de cabelos rosados, teria?

– E porque eu deveria dar qualquer informação a um forasteiro?

– Você não está vendo que ele é um samurai, Suigetsu? Não tem a menor condição de arrancarmos informação dele. – Karin concluiu e o rapaz a ignorou. – Vamos embora isso não vai dar em nada.

– Um samurai? Que interessante. Pensei que essa raça estivesse extinta, digo: Espadas não foram proibidas? Mas vejo que tem uma bem ai.

Sasuke levantou a cabeça, permitindo que seus olhos fossem vistos melhor, já que o chapéu de palha atrapalhava um pouco. Era um olhar sério, determinado e de péssimo humor. Olhos de um assassino. O extinto de Suigetsu apitava, indicava que aquele era um homem extremamente perigoso, subestimá-lo poderia terminar em alguns membros cortados. Ele engoliu um seco. Aquele olhar era ameaçador. – Não nos entenda mal. Estamos apenas de passagem caçando uma criminosa. – Embora a ânsia por lutar com um oponente forte fosse incomparável, eles não podiam chamar muita atenção.

– E que crime essa pessoa cometeu? - Sasuke perguntou com seriedade.

– Isso não diz respeito a você. – Karin respondeu de forma grossa. Tinha um linguajar bem impertinente a uma garota, mas o samurai a ignorou. Sasuke já tinha conseguido o que queria saber, permanecer ali era perca de tempo.

Ele decidiu ir embora. Deu um aceno singelo e caminhou na direção oposta, embora seus ouvidos ainda estivessem atentos. Jamais abaixava a guarda. Os dois shinobis decidiram ignora-lo também, julgando que não era nada mais que um intrometido, e, além disso, não conseguiriam arrancar qualquer informação mesmo que o pusessem sob tortura. Era melhor continuar a seguir rastros.

* * *

Já na residência de Kakashi a garota parecia ter melhorado. A febre já tinha diminuído e a pele estava um pouco mais corada, embora ainda persistisse o resfriado.

– Então qual o seu nome?

– É Sakura. – Respondeu um pouco acuada e receosa.

– Você é uma fugitiva? – Kakashi foi direto ao assunto despertando-a com sua pergunta, e a julgar pela expressão atônita da garota aquilo era uma confirmação. – Pelos seus trajes pude perceber que esta relacionada a um casamento e do mais alto escalão, algo como a nobreza.

– Sim. – Sakura afirmou com a voz baixa, não podia negar nem esconder aquilo.

– Você foi assaltada enquanto ia para a cerimonia ou algo do tipo? Devem ter pessoas procurando por você em algum lugar, mas antes de informar as autoridades gostaria de saber sua história. – Era impossível prever que tipo de expressão Kakashi fazia por debaixo daquela mascara, ele era misterioso e aparentemente bastante curioso.

– Não. – A rosada refletiu por um momento, pensando na melhor maneira de explicar como tinha ido parar tão longe. Como tinha se desenrolado toda a sua história dramática até então.

A verdade é que Sakura não pertencia à nobreza, mas a classe dos samurais. Seu pai era um samurai de renome que servia em uma vila distante dali, onde tinha mais riquezas e abundancia, por isso nunca passara necessidades quando criança.

Durante a guerra pelo poder o senhor de seu pai, o qual vivia sozinho e não tinha familiares, morreu lutando pelo antigo governo. Logo depois veio a lei do banimento da espada e com isso a extinção da classe samurai, e até então a família Haruno que detinha uma das maiores riquezas perdeu tudo caindo na miséria.

Perdendo suas terras e o sustento, os pais de Sakura não conseguiram se acostumar com a vida simples de meros camponeses em meio as mais demasiadas dificuldades. Principalmente sua mãe que estava acostumada ao mais alto luxo, dessa forma diante da ruina a opção que o casal viu foi oferecer sua única filha para um nobre, recuperando assim com o casamento algum status social. Ela achava completamente injusto ter de se entregar assim como uma moeda de troca que compra uma mercadoria. Não podia sequer imaginar um homem que tinha idade para ser seu avô tocando seu corpo, embora não aparentasse.

Orochimaru um lorde de índole discutível era a quem ela tinha sido oferecida, ele tinha interesse por "coisas" exóticas, talvez nenhuma feição a vida, já que era retratado como alguém bastante sanguinário e cruel. Sakura não estava disposta a entregar sua vida a alguém tão sujo que se assemelhava mais a uma serpente inescrupulosa do que a um ser humano. Apenas de lembrar-se daquele rosto nojento já sentia bastante repugnância, e por isso suas palavras saíram sem hesitação.

– Estou certa de que quando me encontrarem terei de cometer o _Jigai. – _Ela disse referindo-se a um suicídio para recuperar a honra, equivalente ao sepukku cometido pelos samurais. – Não faria diferença pra mim se tivesse morrido naquela tempestade de neve.

– Você tem medo de morrer? – Kakashi perguntou atento a expressão da donzela, que parecia carregar um grande sofrimento. Não parecia que ela realmente desejava uma morte. – Suponho que fugir de um casamento tenha trago vergonha a sua família.

– Não é isso! Eu morreria alegre e feliz se isso significasse algo que considero certo, mas no meu interior eu não sinto que realmente esteja.

Sakura explicou detalhadamente sua história e seus motivos, por mais que a sociedade pudesse considera-los errados. E para a surpresa dela, diferente da maioria dos homens Kakashi era um bom ouvinte, bastante paciente e compreensivo. – Mesmo que a morte seja minha única opção eu me recuso a viver como um objeto. Prefiro meu corpo estilhaçado ao meu coração em tormento. Não vejo justiça alguma nessa decisão.

– Eu conheço alguém parecido com você. – Kakashi sorriu com a ironia, era exatamente o dilema de Sasuke. A honra era uma questão complicada.

– Meu pai era um homem gentil e fiel a seus ideias, mas ele mudou muito com o tempo e com a guerra. Mesmo que tenham pensado no melhor eu não posso aceitar uma situação dessas. E aquela pessoa...

– Não precisa se preocupar jovem Sakura. Sei perfeitamente o tipo de pessoa que Orochimaru é. Embora eu não aparente conheço a nobreza como ninguém. – Respondeu e se levantou por um momento. Logo depois Kakashi voltou com mais chá, ele parecia gostar bastante. – Eu acredito que cada um tem seu próprio caminho e a própria honra. Cabe a você encontra-lo.

– Obrigada pelas palavras senhor Kakashi e por ter me salvado.

– Ah, não se engane. Não fui eu quem a salvou. – Ele disse num tom afável. Naquele momento Sasuke entrou pela porta de madeira, retirou o chapéu e as botas de couro devido ao frio. – Seu salvador acaba de chegar.

Sakura focou seus olhos verdes no samurai, Sasuke tinha uma feição séria e serena. Ele retribuiu o olhar curioso, embora não demonstrasse qualquer mudança com isso. O que Kakashi disse fazia sentido, afinal ela se lembrava daqueles cabelos negros e lisos, o rosto bastante belo, mas os olhos eram negros. Ela tinha fixa em sua mente a imagem da coloração vermelha nos olhos do Uchiha, mas talvez aquilo fosse um mero delírio diante de uma situação critica e desesperadora.

Sakura se curvou no chão em sinal de respeito, a cabeça e os fios rosados alcançaram as mãos. – Muito obrigada por salvar minha vida. – Ela estava realmente grata. Aquela ação significava muito, embora Sasuke tenha ficado bastante desconfortável. Sakura se levantou e esperou uma resposta, qualquer que fosse, mas nenhuma palavra saiu. O silêncio se pendurou por vários minutos até ele pensar no que dizer.

– Já se recuperou? – Sasuke perguntou sem nenhuma emoção.

– Sim, estou me sentindo bem melhor. – Sakura sorriu, o rosto corou levemente com a aparente demonstração de preocupação. Ela não sabia como agir, seu contato com homens era bastante limitado.

– Fico mais aliviado.

Sakura estava feliz, pela primeira fora tratada com alguma consideração, porém aquele sorriso singelo que mantinha estava prestes a sumir de sua face. A frase seguinte de Sasuke foi inesperada. Ele olhava para Kakashi e parecia bastante firme no que dizia.

– Ela tem que ir embora. Você sabe.

.

.

* * *

**Notas Finais: **

_Jigai: Só para reafirmar, é a versão feminina do Seppuku._

_._  
_Seppuku: É uma é um ritual de suicídio feito para recuperar a honra._

_Estou apenas resumindo agora, porque pretendo explicá-lo mais detalhadamente no contexto da fanfic._  
_Eu espero que a fanfic esteja compreensível, se tiver algo que vocês não entenderam, por favor fiquem a vontade pra perguntar e me dar puxões de orelha XD_  
_E vou avisar logo agora, que a fanfic terá várias referencias a ideias originais do kishimoto, mas isso será explicado mais tarde. Acreditam se eu disser que eu e o uta acertamos detalhes da fic enquanto jogávamos diablo online? kkkkkk_  
_Bem, eu vou tentar adiantar e programar os próximos capítulos, ou deixar por conta dele, porque eu vou viajar pra minha terra natal então já peço desculpa antecipada por qualquer demora que venha a ocorrer. ^^_

* * *

**Repostas aos reviews:**

**Wonderje: **Fico realmente muito feliz que esteja gostando tanto da fanfic. Obrigado pelos elogios. Confesso que eu fiquei surpreso com esse universo que a Mizuhina criou, ela é uma verdadeira dama do Universo Naruto, entende como ninguém a obra original e por isso gosto tanto de trabalhar com ela. -rs.

Espero que os próximos capírulos continuem a agradar, obrigado pelo comentário. É um grande incentivo. :) ~Utakata

**Aly**: Que bom que esteja gostando da fanfic, eu e a Mizuhina estamos nos esforçando muito nela. Obrigado pelos elogios e por decidir acompanhá-la. Mistério nunca é demais, e quando se trata deles é a nossa especialidade. Se me permite eu recomendo bastante a fanfic da Mizuhina "Rewrite" é um mistério policial muito bom e bem feito. Espero que a fica continue a agradar. Obrigado pelo incentivo. ~Utakata

**susan e Guest:** Obrigado pelo comentário. ^^ ~Utakata.


	4. Sabedoria

**Notas iniciais: **_Quando vim atualizar a fanfic me deu conta de que não tínhamos postado o capítulo 3 aqui. Talvez fosse o desanimo, mas acho que agora é tarde para explicações. Agradeço a todos pela paciência em esperar. Iremos postar o capítulo três e quadro de uma vez. . -Utakata Tsukai. _

_Capítulo escrito por mim. Utakata. _

* * *

_._

**Sabedoria (****知****恵 )**

**. **

_"Um guerreiro corajoso e sem estratégia falhará imediatamente. Manter a espada sempre afiada. – As 7 virtudes do Bushido"._

.

Uma vez me disseram que a verdadeira espada de um samurai está em sua alma. É preciso enfrentar as lutas com sabedoria e estar sempre preparado. A verdadeira lâmina é nossa essência, nosso caminho, nossos ideais. E ainda uma alma amaldiçoada como a minha deve se manter afiada.

– Porque eu sou minha própria espada.

Senti meu sangue amaldiçoado ferver naquele dia gelado. Aquela herança maldita, liberando meu instinto e ansiando por luta. Shurikens e kunais eram lançadas sem descanso em minha direção. E como eu imaginava eles eram muito ágeis. Senti uma presença se aproximar por minha esquerda, de dentro da neve surgiu o espadachin de cabelos brancos. Ele direcionou sua espada em minha direção, ergui minha própria espada criando um bloqueio. A garota de cabelos ruivos jogou algumas shurikens contra mim e o ninja de cabelos brancos se afastou.

– Não estaríamos nessa situação se não viesse se meter onde não é chamado. – ele disse com escarnio, idiota. Eu odeio pessoas arrogantes.

Desviei para trás, mas senti lâminas rasgarem minha pele. Tinha linhas finas de metal presas a shuriken, eram quase inservíveis. Usei minha espada para cortá-las e evitar ferimentos mais graves que alguns arranhões.

– Sasuke-kun! – Ouvi alguém me chamando. Era a voz de Sakura, ela estava desesperada, repleta de medo. Porque se preocupar com um estranho como eu? E desde quando há tanta intimidade em pronunciar o meu nome? Porque Sakura?

– Suigetsu agora! – A ruiva gritou de forma estridente. Aquilo fez meus ouvidos doerem, mas esse ato impensado me deixou alerta. O shinobi de cabelos brancos veio novamente em minha direção, a espada que portava era maior que o próprio corpo. Dei um pulo para trás, minhas feridas ainda estavam ardendo como se queimasse. Era como se eu estivesse... Ficando lento! Droga!

Senti meu corpo cada vez mais dormente. Olhei na direção da garota ruiva, ela deu um sorriso satisfeito. Provavelmente aqueles fios estavam envenenados. Um chute foi desferido contra mim, com os movimentos lerdos só tive tempo de bloqueá-los com meus braços. O impacto me jogou para trás, felizmente um monte de neve adormeceu minha queda.

Tudo seria muito mais simples se não tivesse aquela garota pra me distrair. – Sasuke-kun! – Ouvi sua voz novamente. Mais próxima, mais perto! Um vulto surgiu a minha frente, os cabelos róseos ainda eram nítidos pra mim. Sakura tinha se prostrado a minha frente usando o próprio corpo como um escudo. Garota idiota porque continua fazendo coisas estupidas?

– Eu pensei que tivesse mandado você ir embora! – Gritei irritado Meu sangue fervia a cada segundo que passava. Eu podia ver claramente aquela lâmina vindo na direção de Sakura, pronta para cortar seu pescoço. Droga! Desse jeito eu não conseguiria protegê-la.

_"Ela tem que ir embora. Você sabe." – _Porque será que ela não escutou minhas palavras. Porque diabos Kakashi não escutou minhas palavras? Aquele velhote insistente. Nada seria dessa forma se tivessem me ouvido.

Ela parecia não ter medo, não hesitava, eu também não deveria. Só tinha um jeito de evitar aquilo tudo. Alcancei uma pedra ao meu lado e lancei na direção do espadachin, ele perdeu o equilíbrio e parou deixando a espada cair. Me levantei com dificuldade e desferi um golpe no pescoço de Sakura fazendo-a desmaiar. Desacordada ela dava menos trabalho.

– É impressionante que ainda consiga se mover mesmo com o veneno paralisante. – O espachin manteve seu olhar sobre mim. Peguei minha Katana no chão, a garota ruiva não interferia na luta. Meu palpite é que ela não servia para combates físicos, então por isso o veneno. Eles estavam prontos para qualquer perigo, e isso era estranho. Ninjas tão habilidosos não são contratados a menos que seja algo realmente importante.

– Isso é porque eu não sou uma pessoa comum. – Embora minha voz tenha saído com pura frieza, eu sentia o ódio correr por meu corpo como meu próprio veneno. Estava com um ódio insano e terrivelmente forte. Eu queria matar aquele pequeno verme.

_"Se existem aqueles vivem há aqueles que morrem. Aceite sua existência"_

– Parece que o seu semblante mudou. – Ele disse meio preocupado. Por acaso estava com medo? Isso pra mim é perfeito.

A noite já se aproximava. Uma energia sombria correu por meu corpo, estava me sentindo mais forte. – Você logo vai descobrir que é impossível me matar. – A grande maldição amarrada ao meu clã. Nós Uchihas não podemos morrer tão facilmente... Porque eu sou...

– Um Tengu! – A garota ruiva gritou desesperada.

Asas como as de um falcão saiam de minhas costas, minhas unhas transformaram-se em garras. Meus olhos negros tornaram-se rubros como sangue, agora capazes de enxergar até mesmo um rato a quilômetros de distancia. Eu sentia cheiro de ratos. Um rato medroso e prestes a ser abatido.

– Vocês vão se arrepender de entrar na minha vila.

– Se está me mostrando essa forma suponho que não pretenda nos deixar vivos. – O shinobi estava certo. Segurei minha espada firme em minhas mãos e avancei na direção dele. Desferi meus golpes com raiva, rápidos, sem hesitar. Eu estava com muita raiva, por ter que virar um monstro.

Voando com minhas asas eu já não deixava mais rastros na neve, estava ficando muito escuro e não tinha muita iluminação. Tinha que acabar com aquilo logo.

Percebi que aquele shinobi estava mais preocupado em desviar dos golpes do que atacar, pois quando ele se abaixou minha lâmina quebrou e derrubou uma árvore. A força devastadora da natureza, assim como existe a criação há a destruição. Nós Uchihas somos a destruição e por isso odeio minha existência.

– Suigetsu seu idiota o que pensa que está fazendo? – Logo ouvi a voz da garota ruiva. Como pude me esquecer dela? Era tarde, bombas com gás de pimenta tinham sido lançadas na minha direção. Aquilo fazia meus olhos arderem. Queimarem como fogo. Usei minhas asas para criar uma onda de vento e dissipar a fumaça, mas quando abri meus olhos os dois já tinham sumido. Provavelmente fugido como dois covardes, porque assim são os ninjas. Eles fogem quando a situação não está favorável.

Logo senti uma presença familiar se aproximando. Pude perceber Kakashi segurando uma lanterna de papel nas mãos, ele parecia surpreso e impressionado. Sakura ainda permanecia no chão desacordada.

– Vejo que você teve muito trabalho por aqui. – Ele disse naquele tom irritantemente calmo. As coisas não deveriam terminar daquela forma. – Quando disse pra garota ir embora suspeitei que estivesse tramando algo.

– Você usou ela como isca não foi? – Falei irritado.

– Sabia que a estava vigiando. Eu te conheço Sasuke, afinal foi eu quem treinou você. –Kakashi era um mestre irresponsável, pois não era muito adepto de seguir regras. Estava sempre com seus joguinhos e enigmas, sempre se metendo nos assuntos alheios. Foi por isso que encontrei meu caminho.

* * *

Kakashi era o melhor amigo de um membro do meu clã, nos tempos de ouro ambos lutaram juntos durante a guerra. Ele era um samurai temido por todo o território do fogo, seus cabelos prateados eram reconhecíveis em qualquer lugar e foi assim durante muito tempo. Numa época quando as espadas ainda tinham algum valor, antes dos samurais serem enxotados como lixo.

_"O valor de um samurai é sua própria espada. E esta ele guarda na própria alma."_

Eu tinha apenas doze anos quando descobri a maldição, uma crise se instalou no meu clã e logo eu vi a natureza a qual estava condenado. Descobri a existência cruel para a qual nasci. Como se já não bastasse essa maldição que mancha nosso sangue e nossa honra; como se não fosse suficiente se transformar numa besta sanguinária e movida pelo ódio; eu também descobri para que nós existíamos. Destruição. Eu deveria ir contra tudo o que eu acreditava. Eu fugi quando descobri que tinha de matar meu irmão, porque nosso único pecado foi nascer.

...

As horas se passaram desde que Kakashi levou Sakura até sua casa, eu fiquei para conseguir rastros dos ninjas que estavam atrás dela. Infelizmente não consegui nenhuma pista sobre eles. Teria sido muito mais simples se ela tivesse deixado à cidade em segurança, mas graças a relutância do sensei isso acabou se tornando um problema nosso.

Quando cheguei em casa Sakura já tinha acordado, ela tomava um tipo de sopa que eu não conseguia distinguir qual era. Eu estava muito cansado, meus ferimentos se curavam lentamente e o efeito do veneno demorou a passar. Kakashi logo me olhou como se me interrogasse a respeito do que aconteceu mais cedo.

– Isso tudo é culpa sua. – Logo respondi tentando manter a paciência, eu já estava em meu estado normal.

– Porque não nos contou sobre aqueles ninjas? – Ele indagou curioso. Retirei minha espada do cinto onde a prendia, precisava limpar aquela lâmina cheia de sangue. – Te fiz uma pergunta Sasuke.

Aquela tensão ruim permaneceu no ar por alguns longos minutos, até ser quebrada por Sakura que até então estava alheia a conversa.

– Eu sinto muito se estou causando problemas a vocês. – Ela se pronunciou com a voz baixa e triste. Olha-la e ver aquela feição desanimada era irritante. Ela parecia uma pessoa bastante desgostosa da vida. E porque não se cada ato impensado parecia um suicídio?

– Eu não entendo porque se desculpa se faz tanta besteira. – O que eu disse podia parecer rude. Aqueles orbes verdes brilhavam como se fossem lacrimejar, eu nunca entendi o que realmente me motivou a ajuda-la. Talvez, monstros como eu sejam atraídos por aquilo que é belo, mas até mesmo eu tenho um coração. Ainda que eu me questione o tempo inteiro sobre isto... Porque a ajudei? Eu nem mesmo sabia.

– Sinto muito.

– Se eu estou lutando para salvá-la o mínimo que pode fazer é viver.

Depois daquilo sai para o outro cômodo, mas dali ainda pude ouvir uma ultima frase partindo de Kakashi.

– Não ligue para as palavras do Sasuke. Ele é sempre rude com as pessoas, mas ele não odeia você.

O que esse velhote poderia saber sobre mim realmente? Viver. Eu tinha que viver... Era obrigado a isso.

_"Fuja e viva como a vergonha da família."_ – Porque nós Tengus não podemos morrer.

_"Irmãozinho tolo."_– A menos que outro Uchiha nos mate. Viver pelo nosso sangue e morrer pelo nosso sangue, essa é a maldição do meu clã. O castigo insano e cruel dado pelos deuses.


	5. Vida

**Notas Iniciais:** _Oi gente. Vou tentar ser bem breve. A fic é curta, e tem alguns capítulos adiantados, porém aconteceu algo chato. Quando eu escrevia o inicio do capitulo o meu pc desligou e eu perdi todo o capitulo quatro. Continuei de onde tinha parado pra não perder a vibe, e decidi reescrever o inicio apenas depois. Grande erro! Me deu desanimo reescrever, e ai começou toda aquela jornada de faculdade, pouco tempo e essas coisas chatas. O capítulo 5 o Uta já tinha deixado pronto, então ele não vai demorar pra vir depois desse. Peço um zilhão de desculpas, to quase cometendo sepukku aqui, ou melhor Jigai ushahusahushu. Sem mais delongas, vamos ao capítulos quatro e peço mil desculpas/ Mizuhina._

* * *

**Vida (****人生****)**

.

_"Os homens devem moldar seu caminho. A partir do momento em que você vir o caminho em tudo o que fizer, você se tornará o caminho."_– Miyamoto Musashi

_._

_"Se eu estou lutando para salvá-la o mínimo que pode fazer é viver" –_As palavras de Sasuke permaneciam na mente de Sakura, fixas como uma marca na pele. Não importava o quanto ela tentasse fugir, aquela frase a perseguia ecoando na mente como a própria consciência. Era verdade que ela estava fugindo já a um bom tempo e que de fato não se importava mais se iria viver ou morrer. Se não fosse Sasuke provavelmente estaria morta como uma indigente, uma gravura no solo que jamais deveria ter existido e ficado para a memória do mundo.

_– Não ligue para as palavras do Sasuke. Ele é sempre rude com as pessoas, mas ele não odeia você. –_Kakashi era uma pessoa gentil e as palavras de conforto eram bem aceitas. No fim das contas, Sakura se perguntava exatamente sobre isso. Porque Sasuke era rude e parecia querer afastar as pessoas? Não importava como olhasse, parecia existir uma barreira entre ele e o mundo. Parecia ser alguém tão incansável quanto às estrelas no céu e ela se perguntava que jornada o levou a se afastar de todos que o rodeiam?

Ela se sentia como se tivesse uma divida para com ele, afinal já era a segunda vez que tinha a vida salva. Qualquer outra pessoa diria que aquilo era humilhante e que ela deveria aceitar a morte para redimir-se das vergonhas que causará a família, mas algo havia mudado. Sakura se sentia realmente grata por poder viver mais um dia, respirar tranquila e poder esperar pela primavera. A donzela estava começando a compreender o próprio propósito e por esta razão queria retribuir de algum modo. Queria agradecer por Sasuke ter mostrado o caminho. Sakura tinha decidido que prepararia um jantar e ajudaria nos afazeres da casa enquanto estivesse hospedada, ou escondida, na residência de Kakashi.

O dia passou de pressa e Sakura foi procurar o samurai para avisá-lo sobre a refeição. Estava bastante frio, então ela tomou cuidado para se agasalhar melhor. O vento estava suave e já começava a entardecer. Atrás da casa de Kakashi, um pouco afastado tinha um campo de treinamento. Havia troncos fincados ao chão, algumas árvores cortadas e pedras. Ela permaneceu escondida por um breve momento.

A visão de Sakura estagnou quando contemplou a figura de Sasuke, o espanto era enorme. Ele estava sem a camisa, parado no mesmo lugar com um objeto de madeira ou qual golpeava o ar na mesma posição. Aquele era um castigo comum aos samurais e servia para aprimorar as habilidades. Sasuke treinava todos os dias quando não estava em missão, mas naquele dia em especial se sentia bastante frustrado. O que tinha acontecido na luta anterior parecia incomodá-lo.

Sakura sabia o que significava aquela autopunição, afinal tinha um pai que era um ex-samurai. Ver a dedicação do de Sasuke ao manter a disciplina a enchia de admiração. Seja o frio, o vento ou qualquer coisa, nada parecia roubar a atenção dele. Parecia obstinado e concentrado... Aquilo a enchia de coragem e de força. De alguma forma apenas observá-lo, naquele momento, ainda que escondida, a fazia sentir como se ambos estivessem compartilhando um momento único.

– Eu vou me esforçar mais. – Ela pensou com um breve sorriso. De uma maneira incomum tinha adquirido a força que precisava para viver. Iria se agarrar a aquele fio de esperança e seguir em frente. Talvez Sasuke não tivesse noção do quanto as atitudes e pequenos gestos, pouco a pouco mudavam a vida de Sakura e ajudavam a construir o próprio caminho. Era apenas o começo de uma nova vida.

* * *

Duas estatuas douradas de serpentes esculpidas em ouro eram a marca registrada de aquele castelo pertencia ao Lorde Orochimaru. Conhecido como um guerreiro inescrupuloso e cruel, temido por todo o território do fogo, foi um dos responsáveis pela derrota do antigo império. Orochimaru tinha o péssimo habito de banhar sua espada em veneno de serpentes que criava como bichos de estimação. Aquele lugar tinha um clima tão pesado e sombrio, que parecia congelar mais rápido que o rigoroso inverno.

Os dois shinobis estavam em um alojamento recuperando-se da última batalha. Karin tratava dos inúmeros ferimentos de Suigetsu. – Droga! Você sofreu muitos cortes seu idiota. E ainda se diz um espadachim?

– Fique quieta. Você sabe que aquele samurai não era humano. – Uma doze de rancor e inconformidade pode ser notada na voz do rapaz. – Não quero nem imaginar o que será de nós quando descobrirem que falhamos.

– L-lorde Orochimaru não nos fará nada. Ele tem consideração por... Nós. – Karin respondeu hesitante. Ela sabia da natureza cruel de Orochimaru, mas ainda assim preferia acreditar que o mesmo senhor que um dia ofereceu abrigo a uma jovem órfã teria piedade de poupar sua vida. – Ele nos acolheu.

– Acolheu para nos usar. Não seja ingênua Karin. – O rapaz estava sério. Com os braços já enfaixados se levantou cambaleante quando ouviu passos se aproximando do alojamento frio e escuro onde estavam.

Um homem de cabelos brancos e óculos surgiu na porta. – O senhor Orochimaru deseja vê-los.- Disse com um sorriso de escarnio.

Karin e Suigetsu tremeram diante daquela situação. Talvez estivessem caminhando rumo à morte. Ambos permaneceram em silencio durante todo o percurso, até chegarem ao alojamento do senhor. Lá tinham várias almofadas espalhadas pelo chão, cortinas e vestes costurados da mais cara seda.

– Vejo que já retornaram minhas crianças. Que noticias trazem para mim? – Aquela voz grave soava quase como uma ameaça, era dotada de um humor sádico e isso causava calafrios. Para Orochimaru matar não era mais que uma brincadeira, um evento para a diversão. Caçar presas era o passatempo predileto do lorde.– Vamos estou esperando. – Ordenou e sorveu um gole do saquê.

– N-nós falhamos. – Karin gaguejou ao dar a noticia e sentiu um calafrio como se gelasse a alma. Ela tinha percebido que os olhos inescrupulosos daquela serpente estavam sobre si. Como um predador, essa era a sensação. Ela se segurava para as pernas não tremerem tanto, pois o menor vacilo entregaria o medo.

Orochimaru se levantou e caminhou na direção da garota parando de frente para ela. Segurou uma mecha dos cabelos ruivos e aproximou-se de seus ouvidos. Suigetsu comprimiu os punhos, aquela aproximação o deixava irritado, mas nada podia fazer naquela situação.

– Como assim falharam minha criança? – Orochimaru perguntou num tom calmo. Karin fechou os olhos com força, tentou se conter o máximo que pode. – Minha noiva ao acaso se matou antes que chegassem? Se esse for o caso eu terei que tomar outra diversão. – E dito isto, Orochimaru passou a língua pelos lábios, quase lambendo a face de Karin. Inalava a doce fragrância da jovem kunoichi. Nojento! Aquele ser ardiloso queria tocá-la. Uma lágrima quase escorreu pelos olhos da ruiva, mas ela era uma mulher forte.

– Um samurai nos atrapalhou. – Suigetsu disse alto chamando a atenção da _serpente_. O lorde afastou-se da garota e voltou sua atenção para o espadachin que prosseguiu. – Não era um samurai comum.

– Suponho que não para estar tão ferido. Ou será que você tornou-se fraco Suigetsu? Eu deveria aplicar uma punição a vocês. Não gosto que meus peões falhem... – Naquele momento Orochimaru preparou-se para sacar sua espada, Kusanagi.

– Não tinha nada que pudéssemos fazer ele era um Tengu. – O lorde hesitou por um momento. Estava curioso.

– Parece que temos uma informação interessante. Contem-me como ele era. – A espada voltou para o lugar onde estava e Orochimaru sentou-se novamente na posição anterior.

Suigetsu descreveu tudo o que se lembrava da batalha nos mínimos detalhes, sentia que se deixasse algo escapar seria punido ou algo pior. Enquanto isso o lorde ouvia tudo entretido, um sorriso cheio de ambição se se desenhava na face e a curiosidade aumentava cada vez mais. Talvez os sonhos de Orochimaru estivessem batendo a porta, e todo aquele acaso fosse simplesmente obra do destino. Será que os deuses o estavam recompensando? Ou lhe oferecendo a porta do próprio inferno? Isso não o incomodava.

Ele andava de um lado para o outro maquinando algum tipo de ideia, Kabuto nunca o viu tão empolgado em toda vida, nem mesmo quando organizava chacinas por diversão. – Meu senhor vejo que recebeu boas noticias.

– Deve ser um Uchiha! – Concluiu. – É exatamente o que eu estava procurando. Vocês estão perdoados dessa vez. – Orochimaru disse dando as costas para os dois, com um sinal das mãos indicou que eles saíssem ficando assim somente ele e o servo mais leal nos aposentos.

– Há muito tempo o clã Uchiha afrontou os deuses com sua prepotência como guerreiros e dessa forma foram amaldiçoados. – ele começou a falar aleatoriamente como se explicasse algo essencial para que o escravo compreendesse seus planos. Kabuto acompanhava Orochimaru há tanto tempo que não precisava de muito para compreender as intenções de seu mestre. - Eles foram condenados a transformarem-se em criaturas. Bestas selvagens que causam destruição não só aos outros mais a si mesmos, esse é o temido clã dos Tengus. A única maneira dessa família recuperar a humanidade seria se fossem capazes de restaurar sua honra. E o que pode ser mais digno para um samurai nesse caso?

– A morte?

– Exato. Mas Uchihas são incapazes de morrer em batalha ou cometer seppuku a menos que um outro Uchiha os mate, ou seja, foram condenados a destruírem a própria família. Cruel não acha? Em todo caso, um corpo que não pode morrer... Um guerreiro imortal. É tudo o que eu preciso. O segredo da imortalidade eu o quero pra mim. E somente os Uchihas o conhecem, porque o tal pecado foi escondido pelo clã.

– Mas senhor Orochimaru se eles são assim tão poderosos como pretende fazer esse samurai te servir?

– Não é simples Kabuto? Nesse caso você arranca algo que ele goste muito. – Naquele momento Orochimaru deu uma gargalhada alta. – Uchihas tem seus sentimentos intensificados para se tornarem irracionais. Por isso a busca por honra e disciplina é algo quase impossível para eles. Graças a isso até hoje a maldição não foi quebrada. No momento certo ele virá até mim...


	6. Honra

**Notas Iniciais: **_Olá. Aqui é o Utakata. Eu ando bem sumido, não estou escrevendo outras fanfics além de Dilema e The kill. Acho que a Hina já deve ter avisado que as atualizações serão feitas as quintas-feiras, mas ontem nem eu e nem ela pudemos atualizar, então faremos isso hoje. Confesso que esse capítulo foi muito produtivo pra mim. Independente de ter ficado bom ou ruim, acho que essa reflexão sobre o peso da honra e da vida me ensinou muitas coisas._

* * *

**Honra(****名誉****)**

**.**

_"Um verdadeiro samurai só ouve a um juiz de sua honra, e este é ele mesmo. As decisões que toma e o modo como às executa são um reflexo de quem realmente é. "_**_– As 7 virtudes do Bushido._**

**_._**

Mais do que manter um corpo forte e solido por fora é preciso antes de tudo ter o equilíbrio da mente. Graças a minha falha no dia anterior eu precisava recuperar minha disciplina. Era difícil, extremamente difícil! Mas ainda assim tentei respirar fundo, deixar que o vento frio e gélido guiasse meus movimentos. Apliquei a mim mesmo um castigo que consistia em golpear quinhentas vezes com a espada de madeira, pelo menos fazer isso até minhas mãos não aguentarem.

Com meus sentidos aguçados percebi que estava sendo observado por alguém e aquela sensação era muito incomoda, mas ignorei. Precisava apenas me concentrar e nada além.

_–__Porque ainda sinto essa sensação incomoda? Porque me importo?-_Pensei comigo mesmo naquele momento sem obter qualquer tipo de resposta. A verdade é que pensar na luta anterior, além de deixar bastante irado, também me trazia um profundo sentimento de angustia.

A morte não e um brinquedo, nem um problema com a resolução tão simples. O caminho de um samurai é correto e sem hesitação, aprendemos um valor maior do que a vida, mas ainda assim a dor deixada por trás da morte é devastadora. Seguimos em frente com cicatrizes profundas; memórias e experiências acumuladas; que continuam dolorosas. A ideia de que uma vida pode ser roubada tão facilmente com uma lâmina me remetia a águas passadas, além de me fazer odiar a própria natureza da qual fazemos parte.

Uma lembrança de anos atrás veio a minha mente, divaguei por vários momentos tentando organizar os acontecimentos.

* * *

_Naquele dia tudo foi muito confuso..._

Os anciões do clã nos reuniram em uma sala, eu não sabia ao certo o que estava acontecendo, mas a julgar pela expressão do meu irmão as coisas eram bastante sérias. Me lembro que tinha apenas 13 anos e não esperava uma convocação como aquela.

Meu irmão e eu nos sentamos no chão de frente para nosso pai Fugaku, o patriarca da família. Ele mantinha uma expressão confusa, seus olhos pareciam conter fúria e indignação, mas a voz soava firme como a de um verdadeiro líder deve ser.

– Escutem meus filhos. É chegada a hora de restaurar a honra da família principal e desse modo sacrifícios devem ser feitos. – Escutei atentamente as palavras que saiam pesadas, cada uma delas carregadas de um lamento interior. _**–**_ Como sabem um de vocês deve me suceder no controle da família e essa não é uma escolha muito fácil. Ouçam com atenção e tentem compreender o seu pai.

Meu pai mantinha uma expressão triste, a sentença seguinte foi completamente inesperada. – Sasuke você foi escolhido para tomar meu lugar.

Naquele momento eu não entendi muito bem o quanto aquilo significava e na verdade não queria. Desde pequeno sempre fui obstinado a superar meu irmão, uma vez que o filho mais velho era sempre o mais bem visto da família. Meu irmão era alguém que eu admirava. Alguém a quem, embora houvesse os conflitos, eu seguiria cegamente se assim fosse. Era única verdade que me interessava. Olhei hesitante para Itachi e ele mantinha um olhar indiferente, quase uma incógnita para mim, e me perguntei várias vezes sobre o que deveria sentir a respeito.

Será que Itachi se sentia humilhado? Talvez traído, uma vez que a tradição sempre favorece o primogênito na linha de sucessão. Era mais do que isso. Talvez eu devesse me sentir feliz, mas de alguma forma aquilo me soava como uma brincadeira. Algo pelo qual pagaria um grande preço, meu instinto de Tengu me alertava de maus presságios e eu não estava errado.

– Pai... – Perguntei com a voz baixa, estava muito tenso. – Isso tem relação com a maldição? Você disse que tinha algo haver com a restauração. Se eu assumir o clã ela vai acabar? – As minhas palavras ingênuas de quando era garoto atraíram tanto a atenção de meu pai quanto a de meu irmão que estava incrédulo. Com minha audição aguçava pude ouvir um choro abafado no cômodo do lado, provavelmente era da minha mãe. Uma angustia me tomou e abaixei a cabeça sem saber o que fazer, o olhar duro de meu pai tinha se transformado numa melancolia profunda. Toda aquela série de acontecimentos me levava a uma solução a qual eu negava em todo amago do meu ser.

– Sim meu filho. Foram vários anos tentando descobrir o que os deuses queriam de nós, e finalmente descobrimos. Graças a um incidente isolado sabemos a extensão de nosso castigo. Só Uchihas podem matar Uchihas.

Até certo ponto eu sabia que não podíamos cometer seppuku, nem mesmo morrer em batalha, pensava que a imortalidade era irremediável. Até que dentro do clã surgiu um incidente onde um irmão matou o outro. Olhei incrédulo para o meu pai e ele confirmou minhas suspeitas. – O irmão que matou o outro não se transformou mais em Tengu... Mas isso foi numa ramificação. Os culpados pela tragédia somos nós da casa principal então se resolvermos isso o clã estará salvo. É o que esperamos. E é o que toda a família espera de nós.

Recebi minha sentença. Eu estava condenado a uma incerteza. – Então porque o Itachi tem que morrer? Se é assim então eu me sacrifico. Ele é o filho mais velho com certeza é um líder melhor do que eu! – Naquele momento as palavras saíram atropeladas e um medo intenso consumia minha alma. Não sei bem porque, mas era como se aos poucos minha miserável vida caísse aos pedaços. – O Itachi é mais forte. É mais rápido. É mais sábio.

– Basta Sasuke. – Meu irmão disse com a voz firme. – Nosso pai já decidiu.

– Mas _nii-san!_

– Irmãozinho tolo! – Inesperadamente Itachi me deu um puxão, fazendo com que me levantassem do chão. Segurou em meu kimono como se tentasse me enforcar, seu olhar parecia transparecer fúria e desprezo. – Se não está satisfeito então fuja e viva como a vergonha da família! Fuja e rasteje.

Aquelas palavras eram pesadas, ásperas de mais para ser de meu irmão. Itachi nunca falaria daquela forma, por mais que fosse um Uchiha modelo. Eu sabia o que era desonra, o que no mínimo estava em jogo, mas eu não queria desperdiçar a vida de meu irmão em troca de incertezas. Porque nós não fizemos nada além de nascer. Esse era o único pecado. Nascer em um clã maldito, orgulhoso e sanguinário.

Não importava o quanto eu pensasse no assunto, e no _"bem do clã"_ minha mente hesitava, atormentava. A noite passava lentamente, e cada segundo era como um passo diante de precipício.

Aquela dor me corroeu até o dia seguinte; a cerimonia de execução já estava preparada e a frente dela uma plateia. Relutei até o ultimo instante e a espada que empunhei durante tanto tempo sem hesitação parecia pesar mais do que meu próprio corpo. O peso da família, o peso do clã ou o peso da vida do meu irmão? Sangue do meu sangue. Os demais Uchihas assistiam aquilo como uma cerimonia qualquer, meus pais tentavam se manter firmes durante a execução. Aquilo era de mais pra mim.

Itachi estava diante de mim de joelhos, eu deveria golpear seu pescoço com a espada e arrancar a cabeça com um só golpe, mas eu não pude...

_Naquele dia eu fugi..._

* * *

– Sasuke o jantar está pronto. – Kakashi me chamou pela janela me libertando de meus pensamentos. Aquilo era raro, já que ele não cozinhava.

– Estou indo. – Vesti novamente a parte de cima do kimono e adentrei o casebre. Na pequena mesa no chão tinha arroz cozido, uma sopa de legumes e uma garrafa de sakê.

Sakura me serviu um pouco, estava de joelhos curvada. – Espero que goste. É minha forma de agradecer pelo o que fez.

–Hm. – Tentei não expressar muitas emoções a respeito, pois ficar perto dela era um incomodo. Sakura me lembrava muito a mim mesmo. Alguém que joga a própria vida fora sem hesitação e foge quando algo não está certo... Olhá-la era como me ver num espelho e isso me lembrava tudo o que eu mais tentei esquecer.

Peguei meus hashis e comi em silêncio. Kakashi colocou um pergaminho sobre a mesa, já que não comia e pra falar a verdade não tirava a maldita mascará para nada. – Chegou isso pra você.

– Parece importante... Tem o selo dos Hyuuga. Eles são da nobreza não é mesmo? – Questionei.

– Sim. É um trabalho pra você.

– São um clã forte, porque não resolvem os próprios problemas?

– É um caso especial.

* * *

**Respostas aos comentários. **

**Bela21:** _Também gostamos muito dessa questão da honra, e confesso que estamos aprendendo bastante com essa fanfic. /Utakata. _

**HarukaSempai14**: _Sakura e Sasuke tem muito o que aprender um o outro. Orochimaru ainda pretende aprontar muita coisa. -rs./Utakata. _


End file.
